¿Sentimientos?
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Ella no debe amar, no está programada para eso.


Sí, es CRACK, no tiene ningún sentido :3 pero me da igual, surgió de la nada y me dije "HEEEEY! WHY NOT?" ;D como siempre

;o; esa niña robot necesita más amor... y OHDIOSMIO en la lista de Characters no está su nombre.

ESTA FUEL Y NO ELLA? WTFF FANFICTION!

En fin, van a decir que me volvi completamente loca con este fic. está CURSI, pero en serio CURSI. Ah si, y bastante corto y CURSI -asdf-

No sé si se han dado cuenta, pero me gusta mucho el Pokey de traje rayado ;o; mal, muy mal... así es mi fandom(?)

Nombre CRAP porque no se me ocurría nada más -asdf-

DISCLAIMER~~

tooooooodo lo que tenga que ver con MOTHER le pertenece a Shigesato Itoi, amo y señor del universo

(Neta, soy la unica que escribe para la sección (en español) D: DONDE ESTAN LOS FANS? DOOOOONDE?)

* * *

><p><em>¿Sentimientos?<em>

_**GiygaShade**_

Ella está esperándolo.

Ella está bailando por toda la habitación, deseando su llegada.

Ella pule su vestido, con la intención de verse presentable.

Ella toca su frígida y casi metálica cara, para ver si no hay ninguna imperfección.

Ella cuida que todo esté en su lugar, dándole vueltas al cuarto una y otra vez.

Ella limpia el cristal que protege a su tesoro más preciado.

… _Y no sólo suyo, de su maestro también…_

Ella lo espera cada día con ansias muertas. Él jamás se presenta.

Si ella pudiera llorar, lo haría desesperadamente, buscaría un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, dejaría la habitación en la que está enclaustrada y correría hacia él con aquel valioso juguete entre sus manos. Ah, sin embargo, era tan fría como para hacerlo. Ella no podía amar, no, ella no _debía_ amar. El sentimiento que determina a los humanos, dice no conocerlo.

Sin embargo, hay veces en que siente que aquello despierta desde lo más profundo de sus circuitos. Definitivamente eso que su sistema está desarrollando se conoce como_ amor_.

Y no lo cree, ó más bien su programación se niega a aceptarlo. A veces busca entre su disco duro todos los recuerdos que tenga con él. Desde su creación hasta la última vez que pisó su cuarto de juegos en la torre.

_Tantas cosas…_

Alguna vez le dijo que ella está hecha a imagen y semejanza de la mujer a la que amó. Una tal Paula.

También, la vez en que le dijo sobre su tarea, cuidar el Yo-Yo de su mejor amigo, el cual atesora de una manera desmesurada. Ness, ese era el nombre del chico al que le había entregado toda su confianza.

Eso no era todo, él le confesó que su nombre hacía siglos no era el mismo, las letras cambiaban. Pokey, originalmente. Sin embargo, tenía estrictamente prohibido llamarle así, decía recordarle viejos y tristes tiempos.

Otro de esos recuerdos que más le gusta remembrar es la vez que jugó con él. Como si tuviese el alma de un niño pequeño, la inocencia. Sonreía de la misma forma en que un infante con juguete nuevo lo haría.

E incluso, la vez en que de sus juegos, decidió sacarla a bailar por la habitación, rodeando la bañera en forma de estrella. Fue la primera vez que lo vio a los ojos, si es que así se le podía llamar. Detrás de ese cabello rubio despeinado se ocultaban dos destellos color azul. Era increíble que él no los mostrara ante la gente, de lo contrario sería todavía más influyente. Ah, las vueltas que daban por la habitación al ritmo de la música y con la luz de sus envidiables ojos... No recuerda muy bien por qué lo hizo, sólo sabe que el Rey se divierte con ella.

Y así, los recuerdos fluyen uno a uno, pero ella no puede aceptar que está pensando en él, va contra sus principios. Ella sólo es su pequeña señorita Marshmallow y nada más. Si fuera humana, quizá entonces todo sería diferente. No tiene corazón, ni mucho menos alma, fue programada para ser lo más cercano a un humano, sin serlo. Eso era lo que más se lamentaba, porque a pesar de todo se comportaba como uno y a veces experimentaba emociones, como el _amor_.

¿_Amor_?

Ó como Andonuts, su creador original, alguna vez le dijo. _Enamoramiento_.

"_Quiero que experimentes emociones humanas, como el enamoramiento."_

No había sido construida para amar, más _podía_ hacerlo.

Entonces…

Añorarlo todos los días, pensar en lo bien que se ve con su traje a rayas, querer peinar su cabello, perderse en su mirada azul, oír su burlesca voz, apreciar su extraño físico y jugar con él.

_¿Eso era enamorarse?_

Ella lo sigue esperando, decidida a confesarse.

Ella le da vuelta a la habitación por enésima vez, queriendo escuchar sus pasos.

Ella vuelve a limpiar el cristal que protege al Yo-Yo de su maestro.

Ella espera que cruce la puerta…

_Pero él… él jamás se presenta…_


End file.
